Checkmate Pirates
The 'Checkmate Pirates '(チェックメート 海賊団, Chekkumeito Kaizokudan) are a fairly recently formed rookie group of pirates originating from East Blue, though not every member of the crew comes from the same location. As referenced by the name, the crew's structure revolves around chess pieces, with each nakama ''being assigned a chess piece title by the captain. This is little more than arbitrary whim, as the piece titles tend to say little about the character's abilities or prowess (though the crew agrees that they are fairly appropriate.) This has also limited the number of members available to the crew, but the captain is happy with the current state of affairs and does not wish to change them. Crew Members: *Demon King: Arthur Pendragon (Captain) *Mirage Queen: Fay Morgana *Enigma Bishop: Faust (Doctor) *Deadeye Bishop: Lucia Sherwood (Canonneer) *Stinger Knight: Mellifera Pendragon (Navigator) *Thunder Knight: Rayden Galvolt (Shipwright) *White Rook: Shiro Akao (Swabbie, Assistant) *Black Rook: Kuro Akao (Swabbie, Assistant) *Melody Pawn: Hina Cantus (Cook, Musician) *Excalibur (Unofficial crew member, Arthur's weapon) Crew Strength The Checkmate Pirates focus on a balanced and eclectic mix of characteristics, in the attempt to maximize the crew's potential as a whole. As such, they do not specifically excel in any particular field such as battle strength or technological advancement, but they are also not lacking in any field either. They are still a new face in the pirate crew roster, and their strengths are not known or recognized by the majority of the world powers. However, they have not completely fallen under the radar of the World Government following a few disturbances surrounding the crew's creation and the disruption of slave trade concerning a World Noble. Their bounties are a poor marker of their strength, as the majority of them are due to either actions dangerous to the World Government (such as standing against World Nobles) or the potential danger of their being loose in the world (in Faust's case, his existence was meant to be a secret and it is imperative he is recovered.) Goals Members' Dreams: *Arthur's grand dream is to become a true king, though his definition of "king" is something that has eluded his crew members for a long time. He doesn't seem to wish to rule a country, as a real king would. However, this dream is what spurred his creation of a pirate crew in which he could be a king, and the pursuit of One Piece to make him the Pirate King. *Fay's dream remains unknown to the rest of the crew, as she has never spoken to them. Whatever it is though, she seems to be accomplishing it by staying with the crew. *Faust's dream is to validate his existence and figure out what he was created for. He also wants revenge on the World Government scientists for controlling him. *Lucia's dream is to prove once and for all that her disability does not hinder her from being the strongest person she can be. A secret dream is to regain her sight, but she would not admit this to anyone. *Mellifera's dream is to sail to the ends of the earth and become a famous swordswoman, while keeping her brother safe and helping him achieve his goal. *Rayden's dream is to end discrimination between species, be it human, giant, fishman, merman, or otherwise. An extension of this is breaking down hierarchy within a species, such as the World Nobles. *Shiro and Kuro do not seem to have a dream, though their original form Haiiro had the clear dream of turning all his weaknesses into strengths. Shiro and Kuro both enjoy life and the adventure for the sake of it, so in a way their dream is to help others achieve their dreams. *Hina's dream is to spread the joy of music across the world and eliminate hateful feelings of evil people. With this, she would be able to hear the heart of the Earth and play its song. Fanfics Checkmate Pirates: First Voyage (Origin Story) https://viewer.zoho.com/docs/pdbbgb Trivia *All the crew members, besides connecting to chess pieces, each have a game associated with them. Arthur's epithet and powers relate to ''onigokko, tag. Fay connects to kakurenbo, hide-and-seek. Faust is represented by shiratori, a word game where players say words which start the way the previous word ended. Lucia connects to fukuwarai, a game where cutouts of a face are pinned on blindfolded. Mel's attacks reflect Hanafuda, a season-based card game. Rayden connects to Nawatobi, because his tail is long like a jump rope. Shiro and Kuro relate to the game Go, due to their black and white theme. And Hina's powers are similar to Senchosan no Meirei, the Japanese form of Simon Says. *This crew and the characters therein were created by Nettlekid. Category:Checkmate Pirates Category:Crews Category:Pirates